


Bathroom

by Chuizard



Series: Non-Canon Lingles [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Tail Play, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuizard/pseuds/Chuizard
Summary: Non-canon SMUT break from the main stories. Even us writers need breaks!Posting the roleplays from Discord for myself and Ali (foreignobjecticus). If you happen to read them and like them somehow let us know! There may be two distinct writing styles in here because it's... well... a roleplay.Jingles belongs to me and Luck (aka Kratis) belongs to Ali (foreignobjecticus). This was posted with permission from both parties.
Relationships: Luck/Jingles
Series: Non-Canon Lingles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744189





	Bathroom

Jingles was last thing Luck expected to see when he opened the door to the bathroom, and boy did he see Jingles. The tiefling stopped dead in his tracks, hand grasping the doorknob tightly as his eyes betrayed him and he leered at Jingles’ tiny frame. The thin, cut-off tail curved gracefully, pulling Luck’s gaze directly to the pleasing sight of Jingles’ toned backside. His thighs were equally small but muscled, presumably from his acrobatics, and the swell of his hipbone was mesmerising as the younger boy turned. His skin puckered with the cold blast of air that followed Luck in, and as Jingles turned around in surprise, the older man got a front row ticket to the unexpectedly-sized-

Luck’s pitch-black pupils widened, staring straight into Jingles’ shocked golden eyes and he hardly had time to register the mangled ears and curving horns before he was backing out of the room and slamming the door shut as he went, cinnamon skin burning hotter than he’d ever felt before.

“I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING!”

Jingles was finishing up his bath. He stood up in the water and made sure all the suds were rinsed off of him. It was pretty late at night, so Jingles was pretty comfortable and had his guard down. No one else would come to the bathroom at this time of night and he's done this several times before. Usually he locked the door, but tonight he must have forgotten.

His stunted ears twitched at the sound of the door opening. He turned to see _Luck_ of all people in the doorway. Jingles let out an undignified yelp and covered himself up as he dropped back into the bath water. "WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO KNOCK?!" He yelled. Luck was already slamming the door shut.

'I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!' Jingles heard the man through the door.

The jester doubted that. What did Luck manage to see? God, what if he saw _everything_? His horns, his ears, his tail, his- Jingles' flushed face burned at the thought, but at the same time he really was worried with how much Luck saw. There was already so much he hadn't revealed to the man and for him to find out like this was downright embarrassing. He sank into the warm water- which was getting colder by the minute- and debated on drowning himself.

Oh he’d seen a LOT all right… the image of what Jingles had concealed in his tight jesters’ costume was burning behind his eyes as Luck darted into another private bath room, this one thankfully empty.

_How did he keep his costume so smooth?_

“Steady,” Luck mumbled to himself, and he shook his head as the bath tub filled with steaming water. He stared at the flow of water gushing from the tap. Steam rose in plumes around him, quickly making the walls and floors of the white wooden room glisten with moisture and he felt himself break into a sweat. By the wall, a small collection of jars were lined up on a shelf. Bath salts, fizzing bombs, oils, and petals sat in neat and tidy jars ready to be picked and sprinkled into the water. In his distraction, Luck swiped a jar of salts from the shelf and poured far too many of the lavender crystals in to the bath, mesmerised watching them swirl and dissolve in the water.

_The trail of soap dripping down his spine…_ Luck shook himself with a start, and despite his embarrassment he felt a stirring in his pants which quickly turned into an aching throb. He whipped the coat from his shoulders and hung it on the hook by the door. His shirt and belt followed, and the tiefling kicked off his boots as he struggled with the tenting buttons of his pants. With a little fighting, he managed to get them open and shucked the clothing to a corner of the room. Standing there now, he ran his hands over the bare skin of his hips and shuddered as his claws tickled the sensitive skin. One hand rubbed further down, tracing the crease of his thigh but not _quite_ touching the organ that was now demanding far too much attention.

_I didn’t know drow had tails…_ the notion crossed his mind and was accepted without issue. It’s not like he’d seen a drow up that _close_ before.

Before he started to get cold again, Luck stepped into the scalding bath one foot at a time and winced at the heat. He might have been a hot-blooded tiefling, but dragon-fired water was something else entirely. Inch by inch, he slipped himself in, shivering with strange goosebumps as the heat of the water made his body flush hot then cold, then hot again and _ohhhhhh…_ the involuntary shudder that ran up and down Luck’s spine as he finally sank in was _divine._

“Better than an orgasm,” he smirked to himself, eyes half-lidded as he rode the waves of pleasure. There really was nothing quite like a bath… or was there? The delight of the warm bath faded away quickly, and in its absence Luck realised his dick was still demanding attention more insistently than ever. He tried to ignore it for a while, pushing the mortifying memory of walking in on Jingles as far down into his mind as he could, but every time he quashed it, the sight of his lithe little body dripping wet, muscle rippling and glistening-

_Gods what if he can read minds?_ Luck worried desperately then, but the stupid idea wasn’t going to be enough to stop the memory repeating on him over and over, each time focussing a little more on the curve of his body, the size of his tiny form, how he seemed so light – like he could have just picked him up, laid him on a chair and thrust his-

“ _ **Fuuuuuuck-**_ ” when had his hand strayed from the wash cloth to his erection? He hadn’t noticed the slowing of his own hands while he imagined vivid scenes, and now he was aware he was already squeezing himself in long, firm strokes, there was no way he could stop. It felt so right – Jingles… he’d been admiring the drow for months, watching his tight little arse in the costume that left so little to the imagination, admiring the deftness of his hands as he juggled balls other than his own-

Luck’s other hand crept down and rolled his balls gently, tugging with only his fingertips as he imagined the small hands of the jester wrapping around his package, tugging and pumping him as he moaned and writhed under his touch. The water of the bath sloshed over the sides and Luck shifted, trying hard to find a comfortable position in the tub to spread his legs. His tail curled in on itself as he wound himself up now, groans simply unable to be contained. Luck imagined Jingles’ face, purplish-blue and bare, staring up at him between his legs and he felt a shiver through his dick as his balls contracted, reaching closer and closer to the edge. He imagined the drow’s golden eyes, mischievous and cocky, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips like he’d smiled the first time they’d met, and then the imaginary Jingles between his legs was ducking his head. The fantasy was getting away from him now, no longer powered by his active _lust_ but his imagination now, and Luck would only help but watch, chest heaving with each breath as he sweat in the absurd heat of the bath, gasping and swallowing, fucking his own hand roughly while the other’s finger tips drew the sensation of a trail of kisses up and down his thigh, imaginary Jingles nibbling at his sensitive skin before ghosting over his balls. The vision turned his head to the side, horns pressing Luck’s tensing thighs apart, and Luck’s pulse beat in his ears as he felt the cum surging in his loins. His Jingles chuckled against his skin and unexpectedly latched his _teeth_ onto the base of Luck’s swollen cock-

An unmanly shout filled the still air of the bathroom and echoed back one walls loudly but Luck could hardly notice as he came hard into the water, shattering himself and gasping for breath while he scrambled to make sense of the blankness of mind he was now experiencing. _I shouldn’t have done that_ he berated himself lazily in the afterglow off a long-overdue orgasm, hand gently running along the inside of his oversensitive thigh, and he could barely bring himself to care about the noise he’d made or how wrong it was what he’d just imagined his friend doing…

Luck’s brain slowly switched back on, and when it did he chuckled lowly to himself. Now he wanted more… if there was a chance he could ever get the drow in the same situation for real, he’d do so in a heartbeat.

_Imagine actually having that head between my thighs, horns spreading my legs apar- wait - **horns?**_

Jingles waited until he was sure the man was gone and wasn't anywhere near the door. He moved out of the water and dried himself off before he redressed himself in his common clothes. With a wave of magic his tiefling features disappeared and he looked more like the half-drow he usually posed as. Even if Luck had seen everything, he still didn't want some random person to see who he was. Though it was late at night, Jingles wasn't going to take that risk.

He exited the bathrooms and then paused. Jingles wanted to know exactly how much Luck saw. He had to know, and if the man saw more than he was meant to he at least deserved some kind of explanation... or a slap in the face. Jingles wasn't sure which he'd do. A part of him was a little peeved that Luck walked in on him like that. The jester made his way to Luck's room and waited in the hallway next to the door. He planned to confront the tiefling there, after all Jingles wasn't going to interrupt the man's own bath because he was a little miffed.

Luck finished his bath and toweled off quickly, dressing in his pyjamas before he got cold and gathered his dirty clothes in his arms. He didn't bother to fold them, instead bundling the lot, coat and all, into an unmanageable tangle that almost blocked out his vision.

Walking down the hall, the tiefling had to crane his neck to see the hall before him. He walked with care, shifting the pile into one arm as he hunted down his room key from an awkward angle. Retrieving it from his pocket, Luck shifted the pile to his left arm and turned to open the door-

"JINGLES FUCK!" he blurted out loud at the shock of finding the drow standing there waiting for him and his whole body flushed with embarrassment, wiping away most of the afterglow from his bath. He thanked the gods again he was red-skinned already. "Jingles! Fuck- what- hi- I'm sorry, I-" scrambled to make sense of himself and in his confusion the pile of dirty clothes in his arms toppled and fell in a heap to the floor.

"Shh!" Jingles hushed the flustered man in front of him. It was odd to see someone like Luck fumble with his words. "Do you want to wake the whole damn inn?" He whispered harshly. The jester sighed when he saw that Luck even dropped his dirty clothes onto the floor. Jingles bent down and began to pick up the clothing. He felt just a tad guilty for accidentally scaring the man. "I want to talk to you." Jingles quietly informed the tiefling. "Not out here though. Let's talk in your room." He suggested. The jester then straightened back up and pushed Luck's dirty laundry back into his arms.

Once they were in the room and the door closed behind them Jingles spoke up again. "What did you see?" He asked. The jester gave Luck a hard stare to study him and his answer carefully. It was likely he would be able to pick out any lies the man might stutter out.

Luck considered lying about what he’d seen, but the memories of what he’d been imagining not ten minutes ago were too fresh in his mind for him to have a hope of lying, not to Jingles.

“I’m sorry I saw your… equipment,” Luck admitted, dropping his clothes into a pile on a chair rather than making eye contact with the jester. “I really didn’t think someone was in there or I would have knocked – it wasn’t locked,” he tried to justify his actions. Luck certainly hadn’t _intended_ to catch an eyeful of the drow’s impressive toolkit, but honestly he couldn’t say he regretted it. He waited then, eyes only _briefly_ flicking down to Jingles crotch, _once, I swear!_ before he steeled himself and looked Jingles in the eyes, waiting to see how he’d react.

Jingles raised a brow. Equipment? What equipment- _oh._ He couldn't stop his face from burning up and he didn't have his makeup on to hide it either. "Is... Is that _all_ you saw?" The jester asked and swallowed hard. What about his horns? What about his tail? What about his scars? Was the man really distracted by his privates so much that he hadn't noticed anything else? His face flushed harder at the thought. Wait. Did Luck just look at his crotch again? Fuck. _Fuck._ He knew the tiefling was interested in him already, but now... Maybe confronting him was a bad idea. Jingles quietly debated on leaving the man and retreating to his own room as he waited to hear Luck's answer.

_Was that all?_

"Is there more?" Luck blurted out before he could stop himself, and as much as he was mortified that he'd just spoken so out of turn, he couldn't help but laugh at himself then. Jingles, on the other hand, looked ready to run.

"I'm sorry Jingles, really. It was an accident. I-" he paused for a second as the memory from his own time in the bath struck him. _The horns, the tail....... **is he a tiefling?**_

"No, I don't know what you mean. Unless you're upset that I saw you without your cowl?" he thought of the response on the fly and was pleased with how convincing he'd made it sound. He'd never really seen him take off the cowl before; it was a good excuse to use.

_He couldn't be a tiefling - that makes no sense!_ he laughed it off in his head, but now his curiosity was piqued.

Jingles stared at the man with suspicion. Had Luck really not seen anything else? Was the jester's secret safe for now because the tiefling was too busy staring at his crotch of all things? It wasn't something Jingles was proud of- in fact he was quite embarrassed, but if it kept his true race under wraps then...

"You've seen me without my cowl." He pointed out. Heck he wasn't wearing his cowl right now! So of course that fact didn't bother him. There was something else to it, but Jingles wasn't going to give away anything else. "I-it's nothing I just... Look, please just be more careful next time, okay?" It looked like Jingles was going to forgive Luck's little mistake and move on.

“Look, I-” Luck stuttered and swallowed. It looked like Jingles was happy to move on, but the fact that the jester was so worked up over him having seen him naked was getting to Luck now and he _couldn’t_ hold his tongue any longer.

“I- I didn’t know drow have tails,” Luck said dumbly and his tongue felt thick in his mouth as he started to regret having picked the conversation back up, but he couldn’t help thinking of everything he’d seen, everything he’d _imagined_.

“Or is it because you’re half drow?” he carried on. His worthless tongue wouldn’t stop wagging! His eyes flicked over to the bed briefly and a mixture of _god I want to crawl into those sheets and hide_ and _god I want to crawl into those sheets with Jingles_ flashed through his mind at the same time. He didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or turned on, but the thing between his pants certainly knew which he preferred as it started to stir again. **Fuck me…**

Jingles turned to leave. He gripped the door knob but before he could turn it...

_"I didn't know drow have tails."_

He immediately froze and his heart skipped a beat. "W-what...?" The jester looked back at Luck with wide eyes.

_"...is it because you're half drow?"_

**Shit.** He let his hand slide off of the door knob. So the man had seen his tail after all. Did that mean he saw his horns too? Jingles wasn't sure he could explain away the tail away if that was the case. Maybe he could spout some bullshit about his other half being beastfolk, but he just had the tail and horns. Luck wasn't that simpleminded, was he? With the proper evidence it was obvious that the jester was a tiefling. Drow, half-drow, and all other kinds of elf did not have tails or horns. Hell, they even knew a couple of wood elves and they lacked both features.

"I didn't..." Jingles took a moment to gather his words and his breath. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to wait for a good time to tell you..." He paused again and fidgeted. His heart was beating loudly in his chest. "I'm a ti-" His words cut short when he caught sight of a growing bulge in Luck's pajama's pants. He blushed hard at the sight and quickly looked away to not stare. He was a little surprised and absolutely embarrassed of what he had saw. But this wasn't the first time he saw the man like this... It was pretty obvious that Luck was attracted to him, but why was he...? Why _now_? Jingles was curious of what could possibly be going through Luck's head right now. Did the sight of seeing him in the bath turn on the man that much...?

"Y-you're um..." Jingles pointed in the general direction of Luck's crotch. "Maybe we can... talk about this tomorrow? I can leave so you can take care of that." The jester offered gently. 'Or does he want _me_ to take care of it?' A perverted intrusive thought asked him. He had to put a hand up to his face as an attempt to cover his burning cheeks. Admittedly Jingles had thought about spending the night with Luck before; fantasized about it even. The man was _really_ attractive after all, but he was way too shy to even think of asking him about such a thing. He wasn't afraid of rejection or anything- surely Luck would agree if he had ever managed to ask- but Jingles was rather inexperienced and while he could perform well on stage he wasn't sure how he'd do in bed.

Luck watched the thoughts running through Jingles' head; it was so easy to read him when he was so embarrassed - he was like an open book. _He wants to take care of it..._ he realised with a as the half drow spoke with a strained voice, and so the tiefling made an effort to resist covering himself. They'd danced around this for too long, played the game like blushing virgins, but now was the time to take the risk. Luck widened his stance a little and leaned across to press one hand against the door. It wouldn't stop Jingles if he wanted to leave, but the move itself was powerful. Though it had been many years since Luck had made the move, he knew what effect it would have on the jester before him.

"Why don't you help me out?" he whispered, and his voice was deep and smooth as it rumbled from deep in his chest. He kept it steady as he carried on, watching Jingles' reactions like a hawk. He wanted this so _bad_ , so much that he couldn't resist rolling his hips a little as he sidled up closer to Jingles and ran a finger under the waistband of the drow's pants.

"You... scratch my back.." he smirked and dared to duck down slowly, giving the drow plenty of chance to pull away before he reached his neck and gently sucked at the pale purple skin. A hum escaped him as he felt Jingles shift beneath him.

Jingles felt smaller when Luck leaned over him, but he wasn't intimidated. Instead he was completely enamored. He removed his hand from his face. There was no point in hiding his blush now. The man radiated so much warmth the jester could already feel his body heat. He shuddered when Luck whispered hotly into his ear.

_"Why don't you help me out?"_

The man's words melted his insides and Jingles found it difficult to think or speak. He gasped in surprise when Luck rolled his hips against him. The taller tiefling was already so _hard_ from what Jingles could tell. Desire and lust began to overwhelm the little jester and he felt his own pants tighten.

Luck gave Jingles plenty of opportunity to move away or reject his advances. He appreciated that fact, but didn't plan to deter Luck anytime soon. He craned his neck to give Luck more room to kiss and suck at his skin and let out a small moan of approval. Jingles found himself craving for Luck's touch. He longed for Luck to just pick him up right now and carry him over to the bed so they could finally sate the fantasies they had with each other.

"Wait..." Jingles finally found his words again. "I... I uh... I've never done anything like that before." He hesitantly admitted with a frown. "You should also know that I'm not a drow either- n-not even half. Please don't be upset..." He would hate this to be a deal breaker for Luck, but the man deserved to know the truth. If they were going to spend the night together it was only fair. With a flick and a small wave Jingles let his illusions wear off. Horns appeared on the sides of his head. They were shaped similarly to his jester cowl. His ears had changed too. They looked like they would have been pointed, but it appeared that the tips were painfully removed a long time ago. The jester held his breath as he waited for Luck's reaction.

Horns and a tail materialised out of nowhere, and Luck had a spike of déjà vu as he recalled the fantasy of _horns_ between his legs. Had he not been so worked up at that moment, he might have been shocked or even _hurt_ that Jingles had been hiding his true form for so long. He realised then that the jester was probably actually a tiefling, but their forms varied so much between each creature… it was hard to believe that the scrawny, short thing with mangled ears had any sort of relation to the tall, strong tiefling practically towering over him. As it was, Luck was too preoccupied with the skin of Jingles’ neck to pay much attention to the revelation. He went straight back after Jingles had revealed himself, moving down to press a kiss to Jingles’ collarbone now that his horns were in the way. 

“Only thing I’m disappointed about is the fact I can’t reach your neck now,” he grinned into Jingles’ skin and slid his large hands up and over Jingles’ arms. “We’ll take it slow. Why don’t I teach you how?” he suggested, hands perfectly positioned to guide the younger tiefling to the bed. As they shifted, Luck unbuttoned his pyjama shirt deftly with one hand and let the material hang open exposing his chest and stomach. While he wasn’t as muscly as some of their other party members, his muscles were still toned and he certainly felt like he looked good for his age. The thought occurred to him then that Jingles’ was probably little more than 20 years old, being inexperienced as he was, and the thought was a little endearing to Luck. Beneath his lust, he wanted to protect Jingles in a way; show him a good first time. 

“You’ve touched yourself before, right?” Luck asked, eyes hardly looking up at Jingles as they passed over the front of his pants. 

Luck slipped his fingers slowly under the waistband of Jingles’ pants again, this time deeper, and raised his eyes to look at his jester, seeking his permission. 

“Just relax. I want to make you feel _good_ …” he purred, fingernails dragging along Jingles’ bony hip, coming closer and _closer_ with every movement. With sudden swiftness, Luck’s head dropped and he wrapped his hand around Jingles’ dick, stroking firmly as he teased the head with his tongue.

Luck shifted to take the shaft in deeper into his throat, and he almost gagged when he underestimated the length, but kept on as he stroked what he could of the tiefling’s balls with his free hands. He assumed it was Jingles’ first blowjob, and _**damned**_ if it wasn’t going to be the best one Luck ever gave. He thrilled as he felt Jingles trying valiantly to resist bucking into his mouth and felt himself swell at the sounds of his stifled moans.

Jingles was relieved that Luck didn't react negatively to his true form. He expected the man to be at least a little offended that he had been hiding his true race all this time, but Luck seemed to be willing to gloss over this detail for now. He was also comforted that the older tiefling offered to take it slow and blushed heavily when he even suggested to teach him. "O-okay." Jingles agreed with a nod and a sheepish smile. 

He let Luck lead him to the bed and sat down at the edge of it. "Yes, I-I have..." Jingles admitted and glanced away shyly. He didn't touch himself often, but when he did he usually gave some special attention to his backdoor. He wouldn't admit it, but Jingles actually had imagined Luck touching him before. Now it was moments away from happening. His heart pounded with excitement and anticipation. 

He nodded at Luck and let the man pull down his pants and undershorts. As if Luck could read his nervous mind he told Jingles to relax. The jester took in a deep breath that was cut short by how quickly Luck dropped down and gripped his dick. Luck stroked him and licked the his tip with his tongue. This made Jingles take in a sharp breath. 

Despite the fact he had said they would take it slow, Luck eagerly took Jingles' dick into his throat. This was a completely new experience for the jester. He never had his dick inside such a wet, _hot_ , tight space before. "Ohgodohgodohgod..." He muttered under his breath. Jingles slapped a hand across his mouth to muffle his moans, since he was still vaguely aware they were at an inn and their neighbors were probably still asleep. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his other hand. His body shuddered as he made an effort to not thrust further into Luck's throat. Jingles didn't want to accidentally choke the man after all.

Luck pulled back and slowed down, realising he’d probably come on a bit fast in his eagerness to please Jingles. The older man pulled his head back and felt the dick retreat from the back of his throat. _God had he gone that deep already?_ Luck’s tongue pushed forward to run up the underside of the shaft and he teased the head with his lips as he came off completely. 

“How are you doing up there?” he grinned, his voice slightly strained, and rubbed firm circles into the tops of Jingles’ thighs. 

Luck took Jingles’ dick into his broad hand and continued to pump, his strokes becoming firmer and faster as he responded to the irresistible noises coming from Jingles. The boy had all but forgotten about muffling his sounds of pleasure now, and Luck was making sure he got every little sound out of the jester he could. His tongue teased at the head of Jingles’ dick once more, sucking around the top briefly before he moved away to take the jester’s balls into his mouth. As he was so small, Luck had surprisingly little trouble getting them both within his hot, wet mouth, and he felt them drawing up as Jingles trembled underneath his hands.

Jingles sighed in relief when Luck eased up on his cock. The jester didn't know how long he would have lasted if the man kept deep throating him like that. He enjoyed what Luck was doing to him very much, but he wanted this to last as long as possible. Jingles barely registered that Luck had asked him a question and it took him a moment to respond with something that wasn't just moans of pleasure. He removed his hand from his mouth so he could say something. He swallowed hard before he found his words and even then he could barely speak. "I-I-I'm... god, Luck- this is s-spectacular..." He breathed. 

It wasn't long until Luck was back to stroking Jingles' dick. The man's hand was pleasantly warm and his leftover spit lubed up his palm nicely. The jester marveled at how the man was able to pull the most lewd and needy noises from him. He had actually gotten a bit loud after he lost himself to the blissful sensations the older tiefling was giving him. Luck had Jingles practically melting under his touch. 

Jingles gasped when Luck managed to fit his balls into his heated mouth. As much as he wanted this to last for a lifetime, Jingles could tell he was on the brink of a climax. "L-luck...! I'm-" He tried to give the man some warning, but wasn't able to get out anything really coherent before his thighs clenched and his toes curled. A drawn out moan came out instead. As he orgasmed the little jester couldn't help but to thrust himself against Luck's hand. After it was over Jingles let himself fall back against the sheets to catch his breath. His dick twitched in the pleasant aftermath but was significantly softer now. 

"... _holy shit_..." He whispered. The jester decided then and there that they needed to share a room more often; especially if he could indulge his lustful desires with Luck. "I don't know if I can top that..." He admitted with a small chuckle. Jingles then pulled himself back up and licked his lips. "But it'll be fun to try." He gave Luck his classic cocky smirk as he moved off the bed and waited for the man to sit down for his turn.

A devilish grin spread across his face as he released Jingles from his mouth and felt the tiefling cum hot across his hand. He slowed his strokes down before removing his touch and smirking at the sight of the thoroughly-satisfied jester below him. Luck felt incredibly smug as he watched Jingles trying to catch his breath and he released the boy from his stare to look down at his pyjama shirt, carefully wiping his hand off on the material which he then shirked at tossed across the room. 

“ _I don't know if I can top that...but it'll be fun to try…_ ” Jingles cooed, sliding off bed. Luck was surprised he was willing to give it a try, especially after the thoroughness of the orgasm that he’d just experienced, but he had to admire Jingles’ spirit. Letting out a laugh, Luck dropped himself back onto the now-skewed bedsheets and pulled Jingles down on top of himself, crushing the little jester in a hungry kiss that lasted until he was out of breath. 

“Use me, I’m yours.”

Jingles moaned into the rough kiss and pressed his body against Luck's. He could feel the man's hardness through his pants. 

_"_ _Use me, I'm yours."_

The jester felt himself getting worked up again at Luck's words. God, he would love to ride the man's dick, but Jingles was honestly too tired and he was no where near prepared to take anything in the ass right now. He decided it would be best to stick with trying to return the favor of that amazing blowjob Luck gave him. 

He shifted himself down and off the bed. Jingles then pulled down the older tiefling's pants to gain access to that beautiful crimson cock. He stared at it for a few moments to admire its size. The jester began to think back at the very recent memories of what Luck did to him. He should follow his example, right? "Tell me if I'm doing something wrong..." Jingles felt some nervousness bubble up, but he was determined to give Luck a good time.

Jingles gingerly grasped the man's dick and positioned his mouth over it. He went down on it slowly at first and was surprised by the fact he didn't mind the taste at all. His tongue massaged the underside of Luck's shaft as the jester tried to take in more of it. Whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth just yet he made sure to rub with one hand and Jingles fondled the older tiefling's balls with the other. Because his mouth was a bit smaller, pointed teeth gently scraped against the top side of the dick he was trying to suck down eagerly. 

As soon as Luck's dick hit the back of the jester's throat, Jingles felt his gag reflex cause him to choke. He was forced to remove the dick from his mouth and let out a couple of coughs.

Luck propped his head up on the pillows behind him to get a good view of Jingles swallowing his cock. The little tiefling might have been doing it for the first time, but Luck certainly didn’t have anything to complain about as Jingles eagerly wrapped his lips around him. Luck moaned out a breathy gasp as he felt the jester valiantly try to take in as much of his dick as he could. Luck wasn’t a monster when it came to his size, but he knew it wouldn’t be something Jingles could take down first go. He’d have to get some practise in… 

When Jingles’ inexperienced teeth scraped against the topside of his dick and caught against the head, Luck nearly lost himself then and there. He groaned loudly that time, pressing a pillow into his mouth to bite down and obstruct the noise. There were other patrons in the inn, after all, and he didn’t want them hearing his moans. He didn’t mind so much about them hearing Jingles’. 

“More, please!” he gasped out before he could help himself. His legs trembled and his cheeks flushed a darker red that usual. It would take a lot of coaxing to get it out of him, but Luck _liked_ the pain and damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy it. _Telling_ that to Jingles, on the other hand, was something he’d never do. The tiefling had probably worked it out after the little _situation_ in Tachnir. 

Jingles keep sucking eagerly at Luck’s cry and instantly seemed to regret his decision as he choked on the thick red dick. Jingles’ throat contracted as his gag reflex forced him away and that was all Luck needed. He didn’t even have the chance to call out before he was cumming hard, spurting a thick white line across Jingles’ neck. Had he not been riding the waves of bliss, he would have been horrified at what he’d done (and mildly impressed that he had anything left to cum after his bath). Instead, he dropped back limp against the bedsheets and panted, chest heaving and skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. 

“Fuck, Jingles, sorry-” he patted his hips down looking for the handkerchief he would have tucked away in his pockets, but there was nothing there now his pants had been wrapped around his ankles. As the afterglow wore off, he blushed furiously and rolled of the bed to find his discarded pyjama shirt, passing it to Jingles. “That was amazing you know,” he said quietly, voice a little crackly as he tried to stand on jelly legs. “I’d uh- already taken care of myself in the bath before too… so you did well,” he stuttered out a laugh, expecting Jingles to be annoyed he’d come so violently without warning. He felt bad, but he felt _good_.

Jingles was surprised by how hard and fast the man came onto him. Hot cum was sprayed onto his neck and some of it got on to his chin. The jester took a moment to realized what had happened. Did he really make Luck cum that fast? He figured with his inexperience it would have been a while longer. Maybe he did something the older tiefling _really_ liked. The only difference between the blowjobs besides the length of time he could recall was... his teeth. Jingles had been aware that his sharp fangs had scraped against Luck's dick a little. He was worried that would have been painful but... perhaps the man liked that? A brief memory of that night in Tachnir flashed through his mind. Back then he figured Luck had gotten the boner from being pinned by him, but now he realized it was probably the dagger to his throat that did it. 

He couldn't help but to smirk at this revelation. Luck had apologized but honestly the jester didn't mind one bit. In fact, he was a little curious... Jingles wiped some of the cum onto his fingers and stuck them into his mouth to taste it. The taste wasn't actually that bad. The pearlescent fluid was salty and had a hint of sweetness to it. The older tiefling did like his pastries after all. 

"It's okay. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jingles smiled and wiped the rest of the man's cum off with the shirt. He blushed at the compliment Luck gave him. Even though it was his first time giving a blowjob, it appeared that Jingles had done a fantastic performance. The jester then gave Luck a mischievous look; his tail swishing behind him in a playful manner. "Can I try again? You came so fast I don't think I got much practice in." He pointed out with a chuckle. Despite having came recently himself, the jester seemed to be full of his usual energetic pep.

_Can I try **again?**_ If Luck hadn’t already been lying down, he would have fallen over at that. _He’s insatiable!_ the older tiefling’s head span with a mixture of fatigue and lust. He certainly wasn’t as young as Jingles was, and while the thought of having another go wound him _right_ up, there was really only so many times a man could go in a row. Maybe he needed a bit of practise himself. 

“The spirit is willing, Jingles, but the flesh needs a few minutes…” he panted as he rolled up to pull Jingles back down over top of him and guide their lips together, fingers combed through Jingles’ short dark hair. Luck could taste the trace of his own cum on the other’s tongue, and that was a strange experience he’d never had before. The little tiefling had shown a whole new side of himself, and as Luck sucked at the boy’s tongue, he couldn’t help but open his eyes to see a thin little tail swishing back and forth rapidly. It was true then… he was a tiefling; it _had_ been horns he’d seen earlier that night. The sharpness of the teeth so close to Luck’s mouth cause a pang of lust to shoot through him then and he felt his cock valiantly struggling to rise to the occasion once more. _God he wanted it…_ and the sharp teeth that had scraped across him before had been enough to set him off prematurely as it was. One of Jingles’ now-long and sharp nails scratched against his skin as they kissed and left a thin red scratch which tingled pleasantly. Luck couldn’t help the moan that escaped him and he broke the kiss. “Get me going again and I’ll do whatever you want,” he explained and swallowed down hard, Adam’s apple bobbing. He’d have to tell the kid what he really wanted if he expected Jingles to give him any help. He could bite the bullet and ask him to hurt him, but he didn’t want to break the mood that had formed. Instead, Luck gently reached for the other’s hand and guided him back down to his balls where he curled Jingles’ fingers until they were digging into his sack. He felt another jolt of lust course through his abdomen then, and he used his deepest voice to lead Jingles into the role he wanted to play hoping the younger tiefling would play along. 

“I’ve been so _bad… you’d better **punish** me._”

Jingles understood that the man would need a few minutes to recover. He happily let the man guide him back down for a kiss and eagerly tangled their tongues together. The jester scratched at Luck's skin to see how he would react and smirked into the kiss when he heard the other moan. That confirmed it then; Luck enjoyed pain. Jingles wasn't sure how far he could go without actually hurting the man, but he could probably figure out Luck's limit with some time and practice. 

A line of drool connected their mouths as their lips separated. Jingles couldn't help but to lick his lips and gave a fang filled grin at the man's words. His hand was then guided down to the older tiefling's ball sack and his fingers were curled into them. It only took the jester a moment to get where Luck was going with this. The man wanted pain and Jingles was more than happy to indulge him. 

"Oh, you've been _more_ than bad..." Jingles growled at Luck and gave his sack a rough squeeze. His tone of voice took a dark turn as he switched roles. The jester was a performer after all. Acting seemed like second-nature to him. "You're such a vile, _perverted_ old man, I bet you walked-in on my bath on _purpose_! You couldn't _resist_ stealing a peek at this little jester..." Jingles punctuated his words by digging his nails into the man's balls as he harshly squeezed them again. He kept his wicked grin on his face and chuckled down at Luck. "Ah, you planned this didn't you? To get me in bed and take _advantage_ of me? I bet you didn't plan for me to have more _bite_ than bark-" Jingles suddenly dug his sharp fangs into Luck's shoulder. They easily pierced the skin and drew blood. The jester savored the metallic taste and was surprised he liked it as much as he did. He licked at the wound and bit down again with some more force to draw out more blood. The hand that wasn't occupied with Luck's ball sack had moved down to the older tiefling's hip where his nails dug and scratched into the skin.

Jingles fell into the role faster than Luck was expecting so he could hardly begin to hold back his moans as the tiefling started telling him just how _dirty and perverted_. 

“I am, fuck…” Luck groaned out, his hips rolling against the sharp claws gripping him. He shuddered then, gasping a breathless gasp as Jingles **bit** into his shoulder and he felt the sharp tiefling teeth pierce his neck. 

“Christ!” he yelled out as Jingles sucked at his blood. _He’s a fucking vampire shit!_ pounded through Luck’s brain for only a few seconds before he felt another pinch at his skin and the hands down by his genitals scratched and squeezed brutally. 

“Please-!” he cut himself off with a choked cry, stomach flipping, and Luck felt his cock surging back to life once again. The pulse of blood in his neck did nothing to slow down the blood that rushed to his cock, making him grow hard and start to ache against Jingles’ thin wrist for the second time. 

“Inexperienced- my- fuckin-” Luck gasped out, grasping at the bedsheets desperately as he ground himself against Jingles’ stomach, feeling something equally hard already pressing back at him. “You’re playing me like your fucking panflute-” he gritted out through clench teeth and shuddered as Jingles released him for a brief moment of respite.  


“What do you want?” he barked out between pants, and he could feel his face flashing hot red. “Fuck my throat, ride my dick, suck my tits?” Luck asked. True to his word, he’d do anything now the little jester had worked him up. The older tiefling surged up, dragging his tongue up over Jingles’ nipple towards his neck where he sucked at the skin by his curved horns.

The jester smirked at Luck's reactions and strained words. Honestly it wasn't that difficult to get the man going since he figured out his affinity for pain. Jingles was rather proud of himself for being able to turn Luck into a panting and moaning mess with just a couple of bites, a few harsh squeezes to his balls, and some taunting words. 

Jingles had only planned to suck the man's cock again to get more experience, but when Luck offered for him to ride his dick the jester felt himself throb at the thought. "I-" He lost his words when he felt Luck suck at the skin that met his horn. It felt unexpectedly glorious and Jingles couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan. He leaned into the older tieflings' touch to try and encourage him to suck harder. 

"I-I want- I want to ride your dick... _please_." Jingles admitted when he regained the ability to speak again. "But! I- uh- I'm... not prepared. I-I think we need something to use as lube? And- and I need help stretching m-my ass..." Despite him acting rather mischievous and dominant just moments ago, Jingles' stuttering gave away that he was still a bit nervous. After all he never had anything more than his own fingers inside himself. At the very least the jester knew without the proper preparation he wouldn't be able to take in Luck's dick without hurting himself. "...Maybe we could use your tail?" He suggested after some thought. He then glanced down at Luck's tail. For the most part it was strong and thick, but the tip of it seemed narrow enough...

_His **tail**?_ The older tiefling had to admit he’d never really thought of that one before… but then again it seemed pretty obvious… somewhere in his memory he briefly remembered a sailor making a joke about someone using their tail, back when he was on his father’s ship- 

“That’s a new one,” Luck chuckled deeply and gave one last suck at Jingles’ neck while his tail wrapped around one of the jester’s legs teasingly. “Let me up…” he gently pulled himself out from under Jingles’ body and pressed the younger tiefling into the mattress as he rolled off the bed. Somewhere along the way Luck had managed to lose his pyjamas so the cold air of the room felt icy against his flushed red skin. He rushed across the room to his pack and dug through the contents and returned in a hurry, his hand grasping a special little pot which he untwisted as he walked. 

“Get comfortable,” he instructed Jingles, taking control of the situation again naturally as the younger tiefling suddenly seemed a lot less inclined to play the dominant part. Kid had never ridden anyone before, after all. As much as Luck wanted to be pinned to the bed and taken advantage of, now wasn’t the time. Instead, Luck tossed the little pot onto the side-table and dipped his fingers in, coating them and his dick with a slippery clear substance which he spread across himself with firm fast strokes. 

Once Jingles was comfortable, Luck started by pressing his forefinger firmly against the ring of muscle under Jingles’ tail. Luck’s nail had conveniently snapped off in their last fight, so there was nothing to scratch with. Jingles needed to relax, and it took a few minutes of coaxing and teasing before Luck could slip another finger in. “Take it easy, Jingles,” Luck whispered in the other’s ear while his other hand gently pumped Jingle’s straining cock. “Just a little more and you can take my tail,” his fingers scissored, slowly stretching Jingles’ ass out to gape as Luck whispered encouraging things, sucking on whatever skin he could reach and tasting the fine sheen of sweat that was working up on the purple skin under his lips. 

“Are you getting full yet?” Luck growled deep in his throat as he slid more of his tail into Jingles. The tiny jester’s rear had swallowed more than a few inches of Luck’s tail now, and while it was less length that Luck had, he knew his tail was _much_ thicker. Luck wiggled the tip of his tail within Jingles and paused as he squeezed his own dick hard, forcing himself away from the edge of his own orgasm. He was _close_ and if he came now, there was _no chance_ the younger tiefling would be riding him tonight. As much as he was craving the filthy debauchery, there was only so much the old tiefling could take in one night. Luck quirked his eyebrow a little to himself then and hoped he’d have something left to give after his first two orgasms. It was unlikely, and though his balls felt heavy, he knew they were probably empty. He squeezed himself hard again to stave off the edge of orgasm. Fuck- 

“Enough tail; I wanna fill your ass up until you’re _senseless_ ,” Luck bared his teeth and his eyes flashed with lust. His tail _slowly_ slipped from Jingles’ ass and a quick swipe with his fingers confirmed the younger tiefling was stretched and ready… hell, any more stretched and he might start getting used to tail instead! The last twenty minutes of teasing left Luck completely impatient, so without warning he lined himself up and thrust into Jingles’ tight ass. 

“Shit! Fuck-” he was still **tight**. A few thrusts nearly got Luck over the edge again, but he bit down on his lip and took a deep breath, starting again with a slower pace that made his thighs quiver and ache, and his stomach flipped with raw lust as he heard the sounds coming from Jingles.

Jingles shifted himself until he got into a comfortable position on the bed. Then he spread his legs so Luck would have easier access to his ass. He watched Luck cross the room and get something out of his pack. The jester figured that it was lube. Jingles took in a few breaths and tried to relax. He knew he could trust Luck and the man wouldn't hurt him intentionally. If there was any discomfort, Jingles would be sure to let Luck know. 

Despite his attempts to mentally prepare himself, Jingles tensed right back up when he felt the man's forefinger press against his entrance. "Please be gentle..." He requested and closed his eyes. He focused on relaxing his muscles and keeping his breathing steady. It felt good to have his ass teased and massaged open. Eventually Luck was able to push another finger inside him. He panted and moaned out as his ass was being stretched slowly. Luck also gave some attention to Jingles' dick, which helped him loosen up even more. The gentle pumping wasn't enough to get off of, but it still felt pleasant. 

Once Luck had stretched him out as much as he could with his fingers, the man positioned his tail at his entrance. Jingles nodded to give him the okay and Luck pushed the tip of his tail inside him. The first bit was easy thanks to the stretching Luck did with his fingers, but it wasn't long until the thicker part of the tail tried to push its way inside. Jingles gasped as he felt the tail stretching him even more. Thankfully it wasn't a painful stretch. Luck eased his tail into him at a cautious pace.

_"Are you getting full yet?"_

Jingles merely moaned in response. The little tiefling was breathing heavily, sweating, and gripping the sheets. "Y-yes- ah!!" The wiggling of Luck's tail within him caught Jingles off-guard. His hips moved on their own, desperately trying to fit more tail into his ass. Luck hadn't even put his dick in him yet, but Jingles was quite worked up. Having something so long and thick inside him was a new experience and damn did it feel _good_. 

_"Enough tail; I wanna fill your ass up until you're_ senseless _."_

"Please, please, oh _please_..." Jingles begged with a buck of his hips. He wanted to be fucked by Luck until he couldn't think straight. His body trembled as Luck's tail slowly slid out of him. He whined a little at the brief empty feeling. "L-Luck...!" Jingles cried out when the man entered him suddenly. It still felt like a tight fit, but it wasn't painful. In fact Jingles felt anything but pain. Luck's wonderful cock felt significantly warmer than his fingers and tail did. It only took a few thrusts to turn Jingles into a moaning mess. His flexible legs wrapped around Luck's hips as an attempt to get his cock deeper into his ass. The jester had all but forgotten about riding Luck and seemed more than content to let him fuck his brains out like this instead. Jingles gasped and caught enough breath to speak when Luck slowed his thrusts. " _Harder_..." Was all he said before he reached up to drag his nails roughly down Luck's back. He vaguely remembered that the man liked pain and wanted to make sure that Luck was feeling as good as he was.

Small legs wrapped around his waist as he drove his hips down into the tiefling below him. Jingles seemed to have lost all sense of self, instead focused on clinging to Luck and twisting himself to drive the other's cock deeper into his ass. A few sharp nails scratched frantically down his back and the sensation made Luck harder as he slammed into Jingles. The older tiefling swore and stuttered out a string of swears as he thrust steadily into the boy underneath him, faintly mesmerised by the steady shaking of the bed as he pushed the body up and down relentlessly. Luck's tail tensed and curled when he started rolling his hips with a snap, curling his thrusts upwards to hit the spot deep inside Jingles that would drive him _mad_. After all they'd done tonight, Luck could last for a _long_ time before coming - and that made him feel smug as all hell when it meant he could keep pounding into Jingles over and _over_ without pause. _If this becomes a regular thing, Jingles will be disappointed when he finds out I nut **way** too fast_ his useless mind betrayed him in a fleeting moment of clarity before it was replaced again by raw lust.

Luck's cock pushed deeper and _deeper_ , cramming himself in to Jingles' tiny tight ass, and he could hardly hold himself back as he felt strong muscles tense around him over and over. 

"I'm gonna-" Luck warned, feeling his balls drawing up and the base of his cock tightening as he neared the edge. He swallowed hard, holding back the inevitable not so much to give Jingles time to respond but to feel his own delicious agony as blue balls set in. He felt his legs quiver as he thrust and a pang of self-disgust washed over him as he imagined filling Jingles' ass tight with cum- 

" _ **Aaaah-!**_ "

Jingles moaned out loudly as Luck slammed into him over and over. He was already enjoying himself but it wasn't long before the man thrusted upwards and hit a spot inside Jingles that he didn't know existed until now. The jester was practically seeing stars and his stomach did flips. "R-right..! Oh, god- right - _ah_ \- there!!" Jingles stuttered to try let Luck know that he was thrusting against the right place inside him. 

The jester was at Luck's mercy. His mind was long gone and all he could do is just enjoy the rhythm of the man's hips. He felt Luck's dick push inside him deeper and deeper and continue to press and rub against his prostate. Jingles knew that he wasn't going to last long like this, but he didn't care. He panted heavily and continued to let out approving moans. At this point he didn't even care that he was being noisy enough to wake up the rooms next to them. 

He tightened his thighs around Luck. Jingles wanted the man to never stop pushing his dick into him. He could hear the creak of the bed, the slap of skin on skin, and the delicious squelch whenever Luck thrusted and bucked his hips against him. His ass started to clench around Luck's cock as Jingles felt his orgasm build up. 'No... not now- just...' His mind could only beg for this to last longer since his mouth was occupied with hot moans.

_"I'm gonna-"_

It sounded like Luck wasn't going to last for much longer. Jingles decided to not hold himself back so that they could cum together. The jester desperately moved his hips along with Luck's and tried to push him even deeper. Then his orgasm hit him suddenly and Jingles let out a cry. "A-aah!! Luuckk~!" He moaned out the man's name as he came hard between them. Some cum got onto Luck's torso and chest, but most of it fell back onto Jingles. It was the best damn orgasm the jester had ever experienced. 

Jingles' legs unwrapped themselves from around Luck and fell limp on the bed. The room was spinning as he was delightfully dizzy. There was a wide smile on his face as he panted to try and regain his breath. With unexpected strength the jester suddenly pulled Luck down for a kiss. He moaned into the man's mouth and let his tongue push against the other's playfully.


End file.
